harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:Horcruxe
Nagini et Bertha Jorkins Bonjour, Sur cette page il est indiqué que Nagini est devenue un Horcruxe avec le meurtre de Franck Bryce, alors que sur la page de Nagini, il est indiqué que c'est avec le meurtre de Bertha Jorkins qu'elle est devenue un Horcruxe (avec la référence suivante http://fr.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Informations_données_par_J.K._Rowling_le_30_juillet_2007). Je corrige donc. Mieg (discussion) mai 23, 2013 à 11:30 (UTC) Il est précisé que c'est grâce au lien de sang qu'unissait Harry et Voldemort qui a permit à Harry de se relever et de tuer Voldemort. Or ce n'est pas à cause de ça, c'est parce que Harry est le véritable maître de la baguette de Sureau et qu'elle ne peut le tuer, c'est pour cela que le sort a rebondi sur l'horcruxe de Voldemort, et pas Harry lui-même. 92.152.60.237 juillet 27, 2014 à 17:49 (UTC) :Bonjour, :Personnellement, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai compris, mais bien ce qui est dit sur la page. Pourrais-tu justifier ton commentaire à l'aide de citations ? Celles de la dernière discussion entre Harry et Dumbledore devraient suffire. :Bonne soirée ! Lieu Il est indiqué dans le tableau "Journal intime de Tom Jedusor" que le lieu du meurtre de Mimi Warren est inconnu mais il s'agit des toilettes du deuxième étage que Mimi hante depuis. :C'est une erreur, le tableau de l'article Horcruxe devrait indiquer "Lieu de création". Je corrige ça de suite, merci de l'avoir signalé. Shinra (mur) novembre 6, 2015 à 12:49 (UTC) Baguette de Sureau Bonjour, Après réflexion, ne pourrait-on pas rajouter la Baguette de Sureau comme "substance" destructrice d'Horcruxe ? Car tout au long de leurs combats, Voldemort ne parvient jamais à tuer Harry, tout d'abord grâce à la protection de Lily mais par la suite, il n'arrive toujours pas à le tuer ... Ne serait-ce pas parce que Harry est un Horcruxe et que donc il ne peut le tuer qu'avec la baguette la plus puissante du monde ? MartinHP95 (discussion) août 14, 2016 à 21:56 (UTC)MartinHP95MartinHP95 (discussion) août 14, 2016 à 21:56 (UTC) :L'idée est intéressante, mais Voldy ignorait que Harry était un Horcruxe, ça ne tient donc pas. Shinra (parlotage) août 15, 2016 à 08:47 (UTC) :Pourquoi pas ? On sait que Voldemort a cherché la Baguette de Sureau parce qu'aucune ne fonctionnait contre Harry. Même si Voldy ne savait pas qu'Harry était un Horcruxe, la Baguette pourrait être un élément qui détruit les Horcruxes ... :MartinHP95 (discussion) août 15, 2016 à 09:35 (UTC)MartinHP95MartinHP95 (discussion) août 15, 2016 à 09:35 (UTC) ::Mais donc rien ne permet de dire que la baguette peut détruire les Horcruxes, car cette hypothèse se base sur une supposition qui est même contredite par les livres :| Shinra (parlotage) août 15, 2016 à 10:12 (UTC) Nagini Bonjour, Je viens de lire cette page et une chose me turlupine : Nagini aurait été créé durant l'été 1994 grâce au meurtre de Bertha Jorkins ... Pourtant, il me semble que Lord Voldemort avait déjà créé tous ses Horcruxes avant son raid sur la maison Potter en 1981, en plus, je doute que dans l'état dans lequel il était il avait la force physique et mentale pour se séparer d'un morceau de son âme et la plonger dans celle d'un serpent. Je pense donc qu'il faudrait modifier la page, qu'en pensez-vous ? 193.52.241.183 septembre 10, 2016 à 18:35 (UTC) ::Effectivement Voldemort a bien créé tous ses Horcruxes mais pour lui il n'en a crée de 6 et non 7 car lorsque qu'il tente de tuer Harry, il crée par inadvertance le Horcruxe/Harry. C'est pour cela que Voldemort crée sont septième Horcruxe (Nagini) en tuant Bertha Jorkins malgré qu'il soit faible physique mais pas mentalement. Il faut se souvenir que Voldemort est un des plus grands mage noire de tous les temps et qu'il est allé au delà de limite commune de la magie :| Dobby (Dobbyelfelibre) septembre 10, 2016 à 20:45 (UTC) :Je pense que si JKR le dit, c'est que ça doit marcher : « Nagini - Bertha Jorkins (Voldemort could use a wand once he regained a rudimentary body, as long as the victim was subdued) » (source). Après, on en sait trop peu sur les conséquences immédiates sur le corps lors de la création d'un Horcruxe pour pouvoir déterminer par nous-même si la chose est possible ou non. Shinra (parlotage) septembre 10, 2016 à 19:02 (UTC) Erreur Il y a une faute dans la création d'Horcruxe ou il est dit "meurtre " lié à Morfin Gaunt alors que Morfin n'est pas tuer par Tom Jedusor Jr alis Voldemort , c'est lié aux meurtres de Tom Jedusor Sr et ses parents (les grand parents de Voldemort). Voldemort à implinter de faux souvenirs à Morfin qui a été arrêter et juger pour ses meurtres à Azkaban ! :Bien vu et merci de la remarque, je corrige ça de suite. Shinra (parlotage) décembre 5, 2016 à 18:20 (UTC)